


Powers of the Damned

by Firestar97



Series: Hagane- After The Gate [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Possible Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestar97/pseuds/Firestar97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after Ed gave up his gate to save and return his brother to his original body. He finds himself once again fighting alongside Mustang and company, In a battle to regain his alchemic Powers and stop a new threat from leveling central and the rest of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Resignation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For my Rp partner SnowFlakeBeauty on Kik without whom this fanfic would be impossible.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+my+Rp+partner+SnowFlakeBeauty+on+Kik+without+whom+this+fanfic+would+be+impossible.).



> Hello guys, this is one of my newest stories.I will probably update less frequently than I'd like seeing as how this is an ongoing Role play that I am doing with SnowFlakeBeauty on Kik. But when more chapters come in I will definitely post them! :)

 Chapter one- Resignation 

 

Edward sighs softly he never expected to be back in central, especially after he gave up his alchemy to save his brother from the gate, but here he was... and in the military's H.Q nonetheless!

He shakes his head, he was just here to turn in his research then it would be off to Resmbool to catch up with Al and then back here to central to find a house or apartment.

He is so deep in his thought that he bumps into somebody so hard on the way to hand in his resignation papers that he falls on his ass.

"I am sorry, sir. I was not paying much attention to where I was go..." He trails off when he sees just who it is he is speaking to... "Hello, Mustang..."

Mustang smirked as he recognized who he has just bumped into," it's been awhile hasn't full metal, and what's this did you actually grow!"

He looks so shocked like he has just seen a whale learn to fly," I mean even now, people bump into you still, since you are short but you're not _as_  short," he smiled and ruffled Edwards hair, he knew just how to push Edwards buttons.

"Mustang," Ed just sighs and shakes his head in exasperation. He is not going to give the other man the satisfaction of his outburst.

"Just because I can't perform alchemy, anymore..." He says pulling out a pistol, "doesn't mean I can't shoot you in the balls for calling me short."

Roy's happy expression fell, he forgot about what happened. he felt his chest tighten, god how it must feel!

He felt sorry for the boy, to lose something you have had for most of your life. Roy felt something wet crawling down his cheek.

Shit! Was he crying?

'Damn I must have gotten soft' he said to himself.

He wiped away the tears as if he had Allergies, " sorry, my allergies must be kicking in," he said as he pretended to sniff the air as if he nose was stuffy.

Roy must think he is stupid, Ed knows Roy has no allergies.

"Roy... You don't have allergies," he sighs before offering him a knowing smile before bending down to pick up the scattered papers.

Roy smiles knowing he had been seen through, the boy was too same for his own good.

"No.. I really do have allergies, ask Lieutenant Hawkeye" he murmurs as he helped the blonde pick up the papers," Edward... Is it hard?"

"Is what hard?" He asks softly blushes as Roy helps him up the papers. The bastard actually used his name!

Roy looks Edward in the eyes," you know... It must have been pretty hard to know you can't perform alchemy anymore," he says with a look of sadness on his face.

" I just... I can't imagine.." He stops mid-sentence knowing if he said another word he might become teary-eyed again.

Edward's smile at Roy's concern reaches his eyes as he answers, "I can still study it and draw the circles and stuff... But yeah, I do miss being able to perform it..."

He pats the papers he has collected, smiling when he finds the title page and shows it to Roy.

"I am studying for a way to cheat Truth and get it back, but in the meantime, I will have to find a job... you know, since I can't perform alchemy. I also need to find a place to live."

Roy looked at the paper and nodded," well you're Fullmetal, you have cheated natural laws before... so this should be no different."

He smiled as he began to feel better," welllll, I do have a extra bed room at my apartment but if you want something bigger and grand, Major Armstrong basically lives in a castle and there's no way he would turn you down." 

"I would rather have something small... Armstrong is a little too much anyway." Ed sweat drops at the thought of the major, squeezing him to death in a hug.

Roy lets out a laugh," Ha! Yeah your right! I forgot... did I mention that Maes is having another child?"

"Seriously?! No way!" Ed says breaking out into a smile at the news as he straightens up.

"Would you... Um... Walk with me? I have to turn something into Hawkeye. It is about my resignation..."

Roy sighed then smiled," I guess but if I get yelled at by her... I'm putting the blame on you." He laughs as he made his way down the halls with Edward.

He chuckles softly and nods, suddenly frowning as a thought occurs to him as they walk, "...Colonel? Why are you being so kind to me?"

Roy just shrugs his shoulders.

" basically, it's because I'm in a good mood and I haven't seen you in a while," he said looking at Edward.

He blinks slowly.

"You..." He stops and ducks his head as tears fall from his eyes. Damn it, the stupid bastard made him cry.

Roy's eyes widen, his face now had a confused and worried expression," woah-woah, Ed what's wrong?" He stuttered as he put a hand on The smaller males shoulder.

"You're really that happy to see me?" He murmurs still crying.

Mustang lets out a laugh," yes? Is it that much of a surprise to you," he said ruffling the blondes hair, "when did you become so emotional, is my question... you didn't even cry when you got your automail put on."

"... I suppose after I have up my gate to truth."

He sniffles softy before looking up at the colonel, "I was never nice to you before nor did I call you by your name. But today... I have done all of those things."

Roy patted the shorter male's back and gave him a gentle smile pulling the blonde into a hug as he put his chin on the top of Edward's head wrapping his arms around him.

"What am I gonna do with you," he mumbles softly.

He blushes softly and quietly nuzzles closer to the taller dark haired man.

He is about to say something when Hawkeye clears her throat.

Roy doesn't let go of Edward instead, he groans and pulls Edward closer," Hawkeye do you have to ruin everything,"

He gives the top of Edward's head a kiss then lets go," well Edward I be in my office if you need anything," he walks pass hawkeye down the hallway till he turns and is out of sight and in his office.

Ed just stares after him with a lost expression on his face. He eyes are wide.

Did-Did Roy just... Kiss the top of his head?

"Here are those papers you said I needed to give you." He murmurs handing her the pages, with another glance after the colonel,  'that stupid bastard took my research...'


	2. Chapter two- Give me my research back bastard.

Chapter two- Give me my research!

 

Ed growls softly after the colonel disappears and salutes the lieutenant. "May I take my leave now?"

"Of course Ed. Shoot his ass for me if he is sleeping on the job." Riza says saluting Edward as he runs off.

 

"Kids..."

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Roy is indeed sleeping. He is resting on the couch in his office, but proceeds to jump awake at the feeling of a bullet stinging his ass.

"I didn't do it!" He shouts before looking at his surroundings.

"Edward... Did you just... Shoot my ass?" He asks incredulously, a hand flying to press the injured cheek.

"Damn straight, I did... ya bastard." Ed screams looking officially pissed off. "Why did you steal my research?"

"Steal your research?" Mustang replies staring at the boy like he lost his mind. "I did no such thing..."

"I have no clue as to what you are talking about, Fullmetal."

"Oh, then who did" Edward asks looking thoroughly confused.  

"i have no idea..."

"Baka! How do you not know? This is your office, right?"

 

Xxxx meanwhile somewhere else xxxxxX

 

"Rage... Stop laughing and come out Of that disguise... You look hideous."

"I thought you said It would be funny to do that..." Rage replies looking hurt.

 "To become Roy mustang and steal the boy's research... isn't that right..." Rage mutters darkly turning his blood red eyes on the hidden figure.

"Truth?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duunnnnnn.
> 
> Cliff hanger!
> 
> Who released Truth? Why?
> 
> And who or what the hell is rage? Find out in chapter three! :)
> 
> For all of my special readers, my roleplay partner gave up... So I am going to have to do this fic alone :'( 
> 
> And I am sorry if they are ooc... I will try to correct that! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Whew, my fingers hurt from typing that in... Lol this is a long ass chappie! :)
> 
> Please comment, subscribe 
> 
> and...
> 
> if you really liked it place Kudos! ;)


End file.
